Haunted Guns
The Haunted Guns were available during the 2013 Halloween Update and were called the Witch Hunter Guns, it had a comeback next year during the Halloween 2014 update where it got renamed. They are a pair of golden handguns and are currently available in the Warlock Bundle during the Monster Mash update. It has 12 bullets and fires faster than dual pistols, boasts great damage,moderate range, poor accuracy and excellent agility. Strategy These guns could be worse than its counterpart, the Dual Pistols, as not only has the ammo capacity been reduced by 40%, they are also less capable of mid-range combat, making this weapon less suited for combat. However, in Ghostbusters 30th Event, this gun is the fastest gun to kill a Slimer. It can drain the Slimer's health in a mere 2-5 seconds. Its high fire rate is also effective against Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Also, Haunted Guns can also defeat players with just 10% armor in close range. As such, it is recommended not to obtain this weapon (although it is a sleek decoration!). But don't consider it weak. It still kills Blunderbuss users in medium to close range, unless the player is not wearing the Close Quarters Pants. However, the weapon received a boost in damage during the latest Halloween Update. Currently, the weapons kills players a lot faster than it used to with it able to kill a player in about 6 rounds. Equipping the Warlock Eyes or the Shadow Hunter Braid will provide a 40% and 60% boost in damage respectively. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Pretty "cheap" to obtain along with the other clothing included in Vampire Hunter Gear. *Fast fire rate and high agility *Effective in close range. *Quick reload. * Great damage Disadvantages *Little ammunition, just 12 rounds. *To use it effectively, the player needs to go closer to the enemy for faster kill since it has short range * Bad accuracy Trivia *It's the first weapon in the Respawnables that does not show its stats without having the bundle for it purchased nor is it shown for purchase in the weapons section. The second is the Flare Gun, and the third is the Elite Assault Rifle. *This may have been based off the Colt Dragoon. * The reloading for the Haunted Guns can be a bit weird because spinning a pair of handguns in real life would not reload the guns. This is similar to the Dual Pistols, Dual Revolvers and the Dual Rookie Machine Gun. * The Haunted Guns was previously named as "Witch Hunter Guns", but they came back in the Monster Mash update in the Warlock Gear bundle, which renamed it as Haunted Guns. * In the Monster Mash update, these guns inflict 40% more damage if wearing with the Warlock Eyes along with a 5% speed if wearing the Warlock Boots * These guns also deal 60% more damage if equipped with the Shadow Hunter Braid. Category:Premium Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Bundles Category:Dual weapon Category:Updates Category:Events Category:Monster Mash Update Category:The Respawnables